


Kamen Rider Vortex: Father's Day

by Canso99



Series: Series One-offs [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Something I whipped up for Father's Day of last year.
Series: Series One-offs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735669
Kudos: 1





	Kamen Rider Vortex: Father's Day

Richard and I returned to the new Castle Nerd Skull after taking Daddy out to eat. He may be a Boston Boy, but he loves a meal at Sammy T’s. We headed to our changing rooms and put our usual outfits on. In some ways, I kind of envy Richard’s costume, it’s simple and easier than mine to get on. Then I regain my sanity and remember I still look prettier than him. I came out as I fastened my hairpiece. It now had FOUR roses instead of three, the fourth one representing Joshua. Richard came out after me. “What took you?” I teased.

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t feel bad for taking so long,” Richard snarked back. I responded by sticking my tongue out. Richard then glanced around the place. “Where IS everyone?” he quizzed.

“Most likely celebrating Father’s Day like us,” I guessed.

“But not everyone HAS a father,” countered Richard. “Some of us are in a tenuous relationship with their dads. Heck, Megumi’s father is trying to KILL us!”

“Which is why she and Hiroki told me they’re celebrating it with their mom,” I answered. “They’ve done that since they were little.”

“Oh, yeah,” remembered Richard. “She did the work of two parents when raising them.”

“Yep,” I confirmed. Just then, a portal opened. Batman came through. “Hey, Bats!” I called. “Happy Father’s Day.” I instantly regretted saying that, remembering his backstory.

“Thanks,” replied Batman. “Did you two have fun with your dad?”

“We did,” confirmed Richard.

“Good to know,” answered Batman. “I had a good one myself.”

“Did you?” I quizzed.

“Robin made me breakfast in bed,” explained Batman. “After that, I took Alfred out to lunch. Then, after fighting crime, I visited Dad’s grave and bid him a happy birthday. A good day, all in all...aside from a ghostly encounter.”

“Your parents?” I guessed.

“Thankfully, no,” replied Batman. “It was of African descent, dressed in a militantly pink gown, and had fox ears and nine fox tails. I think it’s a kitsune of Japanese mythology, but I’ve never heard of a black kitsune. It appeared after I fought Mr. Freeze and disappeared as we both tried to communicate.”

“Now that IS puzzling,” I muttered.

“A new threat?” guessed Richard.

“...Wouldn’t surprise me,” I sighed. “Happy Father’s Day.”

“Happy Father’s Day,” returned Batman in his usual rasp.


End file.
